the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Joppy
Joppy (J'/erome and P/'oppy) is the sibling pairing of Jerome Clarke and Poppy Clarke. They aren't exactly the best of siblings, but unite to find their estranged father. Jerome and Poppy do not agree on how to deal with their father, but they support each other nonetheless. Jerome occasionally calls Poppy "Poopy" while Poppy often calls Jerome "Gerbil." It is implied that although the two aren't the best of siblings, they do care about each other: for example, Poppy collected memories of all of her past moments with her brother (although she used this as blackmail previously), and Jerome, who despite trying to pretend like he doesn't care, always attended Poppy's school performances whilst their mother was a no-show. The two are quite cold to each other at the beginning of Season 2, Jerome and Poppy always trying to outdo each other. As the season progresses, Poppy often feels betrayed because Jerome never lets her in on any information about her father, but the two eventually learn how to communicate with each other and get along, especially when they visit their dad together for the first time. By the end of the season, the two are quite civil against one another. In Season 3, Jerome reveals he played a part in Poppy transferring to another school, which meant that we didn't see an on-screen relationship between them in Season 3. View the Joppy Gallery Joppy Moments ''Season 2'' House of Hello / House of Dolls *Jerome is seen hiding from Poppy. *Poppy tells Jerome off for trying to avoid her. *Poppy gives Jerome a list of demands to 'buy her silence.' *Poppy calls Jerome. House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *Jerome is seen giving some of his merchandise to Poppy. *Poppy gives out pictures of Jerome in the hallways. *Jerome takes the blame for Poppy. *It is discovered that Poppy is Jerome's younger sister. * She calls him Clarke. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Jerome takes Poppy's phone. *Jerome gives Poppy's phone back after deleting the pictures of him on there. *When Poppy asks for the pictures back, she tells him she likes them. *Poppy gets upset because the pictures remind her of when they were taken and how even though their mother dodged events, Jerome came. *Jerome tells her he saved them on his laptop and she can have some of them back. *Jerome gives Poppy the envelope from their father so she can have a peek for 10 minutes. * Jerome claims that Poppy is a "robot sent from the future to ruin my life," and warns Mara to watch out for her because he taught her everything she knows. * She knows exactly where to find the letter in his room. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Poppy tries to get her brother to help her find their father. * He refuses to help, but tells her good luck. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Jerome agrees to help Poppy and to hire a private investigator. *Poppy seems happy that Jerome is finally helping her. * He catches her sneaking around the house and confronts her. House of Who? / House of Frauds *Jerome tries to spare Poppy's feelings by not telling her that their father is in prison. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Poppy is upset when she finds out their father is in prison, and she hears Jerome saying their father could rot for all he cared. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Jerome gets angry when Poppy (and Mara) hide the letter from him. *He claims that he expected this sort of behavior from her. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Jerome tells Mara not to inform Poppy about their dad. House of Help / House of Phobias *Jerome is upset when he finds Poppy at the prison with their dad. *They start arguing with each other. *Jerome flicks Poppy, and she slaps him back, so they both start hitting each-other. *Poppy tells their father that Jerome is the school prankster. House of Dead-Ends / House of Webs * Poppy sees Jerome with Mara in the hallway and seems suspicious. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires * Poppy tells Nina and Amber that Jerome had given her the amulet. * Jerome lies and tells them the same story to defend her. * He confronts her about stealing the amulet. * She begs for him to believe that she didn't actually steal it, showing she wants him to trust her. * He still makes her give it back because that's what a nice person would do, and she is honestly surprised that he changed. * She calls him "Gerbil." House of Sorry / House of Hex * Poppy comes to wish him good luck before the game. * She also tells him that she thinks it's really cool, what he's doing for their father. * He thanks her and smiles. House of Silence / House of Warnings * Poppy comes to see Jerome put the gem in the shield. * They share a big hug and say, "Team Clarke one, rest of the world--nilch." * They take a picture together with the shield. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble * When Rufus threatens Poppy, Jerome gets visibly frightened and tries to protect her. House of Traps / House of Stakes * Poppy asks Mara where Jerome is. * She decides to figure out which relative he's with. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Poppy couldn't believe Jerome didn't come to their father's hearing. *Poppy, Jerome, and John have a family/group hug when Jerome sees John and Poppy at the Anubis House party. ''Season 3'' House of Winning / House of Moonlighting * Jerome mentions that Poppy is now at a school closer to their father. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis